1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and power saving method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a mobile terminal provided with a projector module.
2. Description of Related Art
A size of a display screen provided to a mobile terminal is considerably limited due to, among other things, competing design considerations of the mobile terminal. Therefore, the demand for a technology for providing a wider display screen is rising. Bigger display screens naturally give rise to considerations of operation power in mobile terminals and the attendant need to be judicious about the use of such power.